vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Son Goku (Dragon Ball GT)
|-|Kid Goku= |-|Super Saiyan= |-|Super Saiyan 2= |-|Super Saiyan 3= |-|Golden Oozaru= |-|Super Saiyan 4= |-|Future Goku= Summary Son Goku is the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball metaseries. A Saiyan, sent to Earth as a baby with the mission to destroy it, Goku became a kind-hearted boy after he bumped his head and was adopted by Grandpa Gohan. After departing five years to train Uub, Goku returns to his loved ones only to be reverted back to his child form by a wish from King Pilaf, using the Black Star Dragon Balls. To prevent them from destroying the Earth, Goku must travel across the galaxy to retrieve them and return them to Earth, and, in the process, ultimately comes to face many more worthy opponents. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-C, 3-B with Super Saiyan transformations | 3-B, higher with Super Saiyan transformations, 3-B with Dragon Fist, 3-A with Universal Spirit Bomb | 3-B | At least 3-B, 3-A after breaking his limits and with Dragon Fist | Unknown Name: Son Goku, Kakarot Origin: Dragon Ball GT Age: 53 (49 physically, 12 after Pilaf's wish) - 54 (13 physically) years old | 152 years old Gender: Male Classification: Saiyan Powers and Abilities: Master Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki, detect malicious intent, difference in power levels, and beings in different dimensions), Enhanced Senses (Even without ki training, Goku has exceptional senses that allow him to locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Acrobatics, Pressure Point Strikes, Flight, Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats, Abilities), Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Goku grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever he is mortally injured), Shockwaves Generation, Afterimage Creation, Power Mimicry (Can easily replicate other Ki-based techniques after seeing them once), Energy / Ki Absorption as a Super Saiyan 4, Light Manipulation (Can create flashes of light to blind opponents and Super Saiyan forms can generate light in pitch-black condition), Sound Manipulation, Portal Creation (Can rip through dimensional walls), Heat Generation, Reactive Evolution (As a Super Saiyan 4 his body was able to memorize and defend against Eis Shenron's ice), Regeneration (Low, over time. Regained his sight after he was blinded by Eis Shenron), Telekinesis, Telepathy (Can telepathically communicate with others and read minds), Teleportation, BFR, Dimensional Travel, Statistics Amplification (Goku can greatly enhance his capabilities with Kaio-ken, by potentially up to one hundred times), Rage Power, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm the ghost warriors), Self-Destruction, Transformation (Can transform into a Super Saiyan, increasing his capabilities drastically, and by transforming into a Super Saiyan 4, return himself to his prime even when in his child form), Danmaku, Limited Social Influencing (When he fought Kid Buu, he was able to convinced people across Universe 7 to give him his energy to perform the Spirit Bomb. Although, it is unknown if everyone did give out their energy), Healing, Fusionism (With the Fusion Dance), Adapted to gravity, High Pain Tolerance, Resistance to Poison (Survived after drinking the Water of the Gods), Sleep Manipulation (During the Anime Saiyan Saga, he resisted the sleep inducing foods from the Princess Snake, but was put to sleep by a magic potion), Cosmic Radiations, Extreme Cold, Heat Manipulation, Absorption and Paralysis, Breath Attack, Fire Breath, Large Size (Type 1) and Resistance to Electricity as an Oozaru | All previous abilities, Longevity, Weapon Mastery (Of the Power Pole) and Attack Reflection with it Attack Potency: At least Galaxy level+ (Can fight against Uub and General Rilldo, both of which are superior to Kid Buu, who gradually destroyed a galaxy in the anime and scales to Goku's feat of shaking the Afterlife), Multi-Galaxy level with Super Saiyan transformations (Is many times stronger than before, fought evenly with Meta-Rilldo as a Super Saiyan and is even more powerful with higher transformations) | Multi-Galaxy level (Far stronger than before. Also performed a similar feat to his Fusion Reborn incarnation when he shook Hell while powering up from a heavily restrained state), higher with Super Saiyan transformations (After the Baby Saga, he became so much stronger he surpassed Uub as a Super Saiyan and fought evenly with Super 17), Multi-Galaxy level with Dragon Fist (Punched through Super 17, dealing serious damage to him), Universe level with Universal Spirit Bomb (Completely destroyed Omega Shenron) | Multi-Galaxy level (During the Baby Saga, he easily stomped Super Baby Vegeta 2 and kept up with him as a Golden Oozaru) | At least Multi-Galaxy level (Stronger than before), Universe level after breaking his limits (He managed to fight toe to toe with Syn Shenron), Universe level with Dragon Fist (Severely harmed Omega Shenron, although it was combined with a 10x Kamehameha) | Unknown Speed: Massively FTL+ (During the Otherworld Tournament Saga, his weaker base self traversed the afterlife at 4.38 quadrillion times FTL, and he is far superior now) | Massively FTL+ (Much faster than before) | Massively FTL+ (Easily blitzed Baby) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: At least Class G, likely far higher | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Galactic+, Multi-Galactic with Super Saiyan transformations | Multi-Galactic, higher with Super Saiyan transformations, likely Universal with Dragon Fist | Multi-Galactic | At least Multi-Galactic, Universal after breaking his limits and with Dragon Fist | Unknown Durability: At least Galaxy level+, Multi-Galaxy level with Super Saiyan transformations | Multi-Galaxy level, higher with Super Saiyan transformations | Multi-Galaxy level | At least Multi-Galaxy level, Universe level after breaking his limits | Unknown Stamina: Very high. Goku can train for days with minimal rest, and can fight through his long, arduous fights with the likes of Vegeta and Frieza, continuing to fight against Vegeta even after overexerting himself with Kaio-ken x4, and ultimately outlasting the latter even after being effortlessly beaten around, pushing himself to his limits with Kaio-ken, and exhausting himself with his Spirit Bomb. When he was younger, he managed to pull through and defeat Piccolo even after all of his limbs were broken and he was mortally injured. However, his stamina drops greatly as a Super Saiyan 3, and due to being stuck in his child body, it has suffered even more, making it impossible to use for more than only a few seconds. The return of his tail minimized this, though. Super Saiyan 4 has no such weakness, and is the most efficient of his transformations. Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters as an Oozaru. At least Galactic to Intergalactic with ki blasts and attacks. Universal with Instant Transmission. | Standard melee range. Intergalactic with ki blasts and attacks. Universal with Instant Transmission. | Standard melee range. Intergalactic with ki blasts and attacks. Universal with Instant Transmission. | Standard melee range. At least Intergalactic with ki blasts and attacks, Universal with ki blasts and attacks after breaking his limits. Universal with Instant Transmission. | Standard melee range. Unknown with ki blasts and attacks. Universal with Instant Transmission. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable | Power Pole, Nimbus Intelligence: While he lacks knowledge when it comes to things that aren't related to fighting, Goku is a master of prodigal skill when it comes to martial arts, with years of experience fighting against powerful opponents with a plethora of abilities. His skill when it comes to combat and the usage of ki allows him to replicate other ki-based techniques after seeing them once, and he was the first to realize how much energy the Super Saiyan transformations unnecessarily drained. Despite this drawback, he was the first to master the Super Saiyan state, making it highly efficient. He is a genius in combat and is capable of devising new applications of his techniques on the fly, such as using Kamehameha with his feet. Weaknesses: Goku seeks strong opponents and will therefore allow his opponents to reach their full power for the sake of a good fight. Kaio-ken strains his body, causing him intense pain and exhaustion if he overuses it. He often drops his guard and leaves openings for his opponents whenever he gets distracted, lowering his durability. His Spirit Bomb requires a long charge up period, during which time he is vulnerable. He needs to locate a ki signature to teleport using Instant Transmission. Super Saiyan 3 drains his ki rapidly, and his weaker, child body makes it even more difficult to use, limiting its use to only a few seconds at a time, though the return of his tail made it more efficient. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Ki: The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. Along with his Saiyan blood, Ki acts as the source of Goku's incredible power and abilities. Goku's prodigal skill in combat and the use of ki allows him to replicate the ki techniques of others after seeing them only once. *'Kamehameha:' Goku's famous signature technique, which he learned after witnessing Master Roshi use it to extinguish the flames on Fire Mountain, successfully replicating it not long later on his first try. As his signature technique, it is something that Goku has used on many occasions, and he has created a number of variations over the course of his fighting experience, such as firing it from his feet, using it to propel himself into the air, and bending it mid-flight to catch opponents by surprise. Perhaps the most useful variation is the Instant Kamehameha, in which Goku uses Instant Transmission to teleport just before firing the attack, appearing right in front of his opponents and giving them no time to dodge. As a Super Saiyan 4, Goku can use the 10x Kamehameha, a much more powerful variant, tinged crimson by the power of Super Saiyan 4. *'Dragon Fist:' One of Goku's most powerful techniques, used to destroy opponents much more powerful than himself. To use it, Goku charges at his opponent, rearing his fist back for a powerful punch, and then rips through them with it, manifesting his ki in the form of a massive golden dragon, and causing an explosion of force. He can combine this with the 10x Kamehameha to first blast his opponent before lunging straight through his own attack to punch through his target. *'Instant Transmission:' A teleportation technique that Goku learned between the Frieza and Cell Sagas on the planet Yardrat, which allows him to lock onto the ki signatures of others and teleport to their locations. Its use takes some concentration, which is aided by Goku putting his index and middle fingers to his forehead (He has also shown to teleport without placing his fingers), and he needs a ki signature to teleport to, otherwise he cannot perform the technique. It can be used to teleport others as well, as long as they are in physical contact with Goku. *'Kaio-ken:' A technique developed by King Kai and taught to Goku during his time training on his planet. It greatly increases Goku's ki for just a moment, boosting his strength and speed significantly for that time. However, this heavily strains his body, and if he overuses it, it will leave him in intense pain all over his body, leaving him incapable of moving without causing himself further pain. Initially, the strongest Kaio-ken Goku can utilize is x4, but by the time of the Frieza Saga, he has mastered its use, allowing him to push it to his maximum of x20. Goku is able to combine this with his Super Saiyan transformations to boost his power even further, though it puts him under considerable strain. *'Spirit Bomb:' Goku's ultimate attack, taught to him by King Kai, performed by gathering a vast amount of energy from all the lifeforms in his surroundings to create a massive, incredibly destructive sphere of ki. To use it, one must have a pure heart, and so Goku is a perfect user of the technique due to his obliviously innocent nature. While it is incredibly powerful and can prove capable of completely destroying an opponent when used with sufficient power, it takes a very long time to charge and is therefore very difficult to use, though the charge time can be sped up by gathering energy from those who willingly and knowingly provide it. *'Kiai:' The ability to project an invisible burst of force with ki, which Goku can perform with his hands and even with a glare. *'Kienzan:' Krillin's signature technique, which Goku presumably copied from him. Raising his hand above his head, Goku creates a razor-sharp disc of ki with incredible cutting power, and then throws it at his opponent. *'Solar Flare:' One of Tien Shinhan's signature techniques, which Goku copied from him during their match in the World Tournament. Bringing his hands up to his face, Goku can create a bright flash of light that can blind opponents. *'Telepathy:' Goku has the ability to telepathically communicate with others, presumably learned from King Kai during his time in the afterlife, and during the Frieza Saga, he shows the ability to read Krillin's mind by putting his hand to his forehead. Martial Arts: Goku is a master martial artist who has learned from many of his universe's greatest teachers, from his adoptive grandfather, Grandpa Gohan, Master Roshi, Korin, Kami, and even King Kai. *'Crazy Fist:' A technique meant to distract and confuse an opponent, in which Goku acts like a wild, frenzied dog or monkey before striking his opponent while they're caught off guard. *'Dragonthrow:' Goku's signature grapple, in which he grabs his opponent by the arm, tail, or antenna, and then spins them around before throwing them away. *'Eight-Arm Fist:' A technique used to counter Tien Shinhan's Four Witches Technique and copied from King Chappa, in which Goku moves his arms so fast that he appears to have eight of them. *'Rock, Scissors, 'N' Paper:' Goku's initial signature technique, taught to him by his grandfather. After yelling "Jan Ken", Goku then follows up with either a strong punch (rock), a poke to the eyes (scissors), or an open palm strike (paper). Saiyan Physiology: The physiology of a Saiyan, an aggressive warrior race of conquerors. Saiyans have the natural ability to control ki and to fly, likely the origin of Goku's own incredible skill when it comes to the usage and control of ki. In addition, while his lifespan is comparable to that of a human, Goku will remain at his peak strength for much longer. One of the most powerful abilities of a Saiyan is their ability to grow stronger and stronger through combat, allowing Goku to constantly push his own limits during a fight and rise to higher and higher peaks in power. This ability grants a substantial boost in power when Goku is badly injured, allowing him to reach a whole new level of power once he recovers. *'Super Saiyan:' The famous, legendary transformation of a Saiyan that allows them to greatly surpass their limits and reach the fabled state that is Super Saiyan. Goku was the first Super Saiyan to appear in Dragon Ball, achieving the state after Frieza survived his most powerful attack, killed his best friend, and was about to kill him and his son. These transformations can be reached through extensive training, but are more often unlocked in moments of intense emotional turmoil and need, and due to the natural aggressiveness of Saiyans, they cause the user to become more aggressive and malicious, though Goku has managed to make these things effectively a non-issue through training. While immensely powerful, Super Saiyan transformations drain a lot of energy, and the first was very inefficient before Goku mastered the state and became a "Full Power Super Saiyan", allowing him to maintain the form effectively indefinitely without issue. While the original Super Saiyan state is eclipsed in power by Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3, the higher forms become increasingly inefficient, culminating in the high cost of Super Saiyan 3, which Goku can only maintain for a few minutes before collapsing from exhaustion, and only a few seconds in his child body before he regained his tail. *'Golden Oozaru:' An alternative and far more powerful form of Oozaru attained when a Saiyan with a tail and the power to become a Super Saiyan looks at the full moon or any other similarly large planetary body that can generate enough Blutz Waves. When exposed to these, Goku will transform into this state, becoming much more powerful but losing control of himself and falling into a berserk rage. Only when he regains his consciousness and gains control over the state will he transform into the ultimate Super Saiyan form, Super Saiyan 4. *'Super Saiyan 4:' An incredibly powerful transformation only available to a Saiyan who has transformed into a Golden Oozaru and regained control of themselves. While most need to be exposed to Blutz Waves to access this transformation even after unlocking it, Goku is a special case and can access it whenever he wishes. It is a different branch of transformation than the previous three Super Saiyan transformations, and it returns Goku to his true adult form when he uses it, giving him access to his full power on top of its own. Super Saiyan 4 is much more efficient than any Super Saiyan transformation before it, allowing it to be easily used and maintained. Key: Baby Saga | Super 17 / Shadow Dragon Sagas | Super Saiyan 4 (Baby Saga) | Super Saiyan 4 (Super 17 / Shadow Dragon Sagas) | Future Goku Others Notable Victories: Chou Son Goku (Dragon Ball) Goku's Profile (Speed was equalized. 3-B to 3-A versions used.) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Toei Animation Category:Absorption Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Adults Category:Afterimage Users Category:Aliens Category:Anime Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Chi Users Category:Age Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Good Characters Category:Healers Category:Heroes Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Light Users Category:Male Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Orphans Category:Parents Category:Portal Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Rage Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Revived Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Pressure Users Category:Sound Users Category:BFR Users Category:Heat Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Acrobats Category:Social Influencers Category:Vibration Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Unknown Tier